SessxRin Fairytale 1: Princess and the Pea Part 1
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Challenge: AU SesshXOlderRin from Classic fairytale done differently! Lord Sesshomaru's Mother is desperate to marry off her son...even if it leads to war with the continent, or another civil war within her own n Sesshomaru and RIn stop her and save their homes from destruction? Even if Rin is acting mute?Can demons live with humans?


_I've seen enough cyber bullying on the internet worldwide against SesshXOlderRin fans, and it only encourages me more to think of new stories of them! They make a great couple! In this one, while it is a sort of AU, its more of an experiment that just popped into my brain to see where it would go since the last one got interesting reviews...so here's an __**experimental fairytale**__...please rate and review, be kind, honest, and if you do want to argue (please don't do it on the public page with no evidence, or facts, or disrespect to the original creator!) be understanding and professional with your criticism. It was suppose to be a one-shot...but it just go longer and more interesting...please let me know if I should continue this...I will update my other stories as well guys! _

* * *

_As a favor to my oldest friend's wedding tomorrow…I incorporated one of her_

_favorite fairytales with her favorite anime…Congratulations!_

* * *

Lady Inukimi sighed in mild irritation at her son as she folded her arms within her long elegant sleeves, "Sesshomaru, as the coming lord of our Western lands and the Inu dynasty, you will NEED a wife to help you rule and raise a few pups."

The young dog demon remained stoic faced as he raised a white eyebrow in the direction of his frustrated lady mother, "Last I checked, a lord doesn't need a female to rule during the first few years of his appointed-"

His mother cut him off in a snarling voice, "Suppose you die before you properly sire a child! I'll be all alone to rule again since your father died! Then that weakling half-brother of yours abandoned us! I'm not getting any younger! Next thing you know that Panther tribe from the main land will return to try and throw us off our lands again!"

"Mother, this Sesshomaru will not die that easily, nor hand his lands over to the Panther Tribe willingly. This Sesshomaru doesn't even wish for a pathetic, vain, and worthless female to always be underfoot and complain till I am deaf!"

He matched out of the room before his mother could utter another word in protest.

Shaking his head he continued to walk down the castle corridors, armed guards stood at attention to him as he passed them without a glance.

Lord Sesshomaru sat down by the pond in the courtyard to think alone, which was how he liked it. He did want to be become a powerful warrior and lord as (if not more than) his late father, but his mother's interference was annoying and off-putting whenever it came to matters of state or his personal life.

True he had never been in love with a member of the opposite sex before, even if he was getting close to middle age in a few decades of demon years, but he never felt the need to actually trust a female with anything, much less his emotions and cold heart.

Clutching a fist in annoyance he smelled the other source of frustration in his life, "What is it Jaken?"

The little green imp approached the lord bowing low in respect, but both of them knew that he mostly flattered the royal family than be bluntly honest with them out of fear. He was loyal to a degree, but a good servant none the less.

"Milord, I must advise you partake in your mother's design, who knows maybe it would be worth it?'

The young lord growled and snapped his fangs at the little imp,

"Not interested! Jaken, since when has this Sesshomaru ever socialize with females?!"

The young lord's snappy questions sent a shockwave upon the little imp which caused him to fly off his feet, face first onto the cobblestone ground.

"Not very often truly, milord, but I still don't understand why-?"

The lord's golden eyes flashed dangerously, Jaken cringed realizing that the young demon was pissed off.

"Why, you ask? Alright, why should this one agree to a courtship, or worse a marriage, to a female that may, in the worst case, be the same as this one's mother? Another thorn in this one's flesh?"

Jaken looked up nervously, "Y-you have a t-thorn? Where? I'll notify the healer-"

"Pay attention!" The dog demon barked harshly down at the frightened little imp, not caring as long as he got his point across the feeble minded lackey.

"I-I s-see, milord...you don't wish for a wife like your mother...good news then I have overheard news that there will be other kinds of demonesses as well as dog demon coming-"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, already feeling a new headache coming on, "This Sesshomaru, would rather choose his own mate than have a random stupid female throw herself at him. Leave me..."

The imp shivered from the scary looking demon and sulked away quietly, but did take note to what the often quiet lord explained in details of his needs. Scratching his bald head the imp pondered as he waddled away, pondering what would be the lord's 'type' of female...

...

Lord Sesshomaru groaned as he rose from bed to the sun shining through the castle window, it was the day the royal ladies would arrive.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a new frustrated headache coming on, and the event hadn't even started yet!

Growling he jumped out of bed gracefully and poured a pitcher of water into a basin on the table near his window to wash his face. He was hoping to train some more with his half-brother, Inuyasha, in the forest in the western side of the Endo village today. He wouldn't had minded ditching the event all together to fly around in his dog form, but his mother already threatened him the night before that if he tried to run away she too would transform and drag him back by the nape of his neck to humiliate him before all their subjects in the Western lands.

Grudgingly he pulled on his family's colors, white and red, over his yukata before wrapping the obi around the last kimono. He preferred to wear his armor wherever he went, especially to what his mother was planning, but knew she would remove it from him in public, making him an open target.

He cringed at the thought as he pulled on his black boots, smelling the fresh air coming from the open castle window. There was a combination a different smells coming from the entrance, but none of the new scents pleased him in the least.

Pulling back his long silver-white hair behind his ear, he put a stoic look on his face before leaving his room to face his possibly worst torment ever...

...

He found himself hours later, correcting his past fear, it wasn't the worst torment ever...it was the worst experience he had ever lived through by far!

He, the lord Sesshomaru, whom had fought in two great demon wars, killed powerful dragons, traveled through the harshest wastelands; was being tortured out of his mind by the disguising displays and smells before him.

His ears hurt from the loud noises of constant female chatter and their highly pitched giggles as they tried to gain his attention from where he sat next to his mother on a high platform covered in cushions.

It didn't matter that the palace audience hall was now full of beautiful looking females, he would jump at the possibility of escape. He even found himself looking sideways at the window in hopes that the Panther demon clans would attack as an excuse to leave.

He and his mother sat up straight, looking like the proud purebred Inus they were as they scanned the crowds of twittering females without looking interested in the least.

"Mother?" He turned his head slightly, mostly to avoid eye contact with the flirty ladies, to ask a question.

"Yes, my son?"

"It has been over an hour, shut them up so we can get this over with-"

"Once all the regions have finished sending their noble blooded females, we shall begin."

"All, Mother? We are of the Western lands and islands, we can't just accept everyone they bring here."

His mother glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "And why not?

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes back before leaning his face towards his mother's ear, to keep the annoying ladies from eaves dropping.

He whispered, "It is against our traditions and cultures, Mother. Look around you: five of them are not even the proper age yet, some are humans whom don't have proper titles, and two of the half-demon wolves are engaged to be married to our allies next spring, I was there at the council meeting when they made the arrangements. Do you not smell them? You will not find the perfect female if this mess is unorganized."

His mother's eyes widened a bit as she scanned the crowd and gave a quick sniff with her sensitive nose.

"I'm afraid your right, son. If word got out about this it would be a scandal, what were my advisors thinking?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away to gather his feet to stand up, "Be a little more clear next time, Mother."

"Wait, where you going?" She demanded as he walked towards the curtain in the back, some of the ladies were groaning in protest watching the handsome lord leave.

"Prepare things better in a day or two, Mother, I have other duties to attend to."

Lady Inukimi narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Don't you dare leave me alone to clear up this mess!"

He didn't stop walking away till he was sprinting towards his room to quickly put on his armor and attach his swords before jumping out the window to fly towards the forest of his half-brother.

...

Taking deep breathes of air, his headache slowly faded away with the clean fresh air from nature, it was a good relief. The new powerful smells back at the castle made his nose wrinkle and almost sneeze on occasion. Why did females always drench themselves in such expensive odors that burned his eyes and sensitive nose? Couldn't they have been more respectful to his mother and him by realizing that dog demons had sensitive senses? Particularly, their noses were their strongest feature and important among their kind.

Frowning at the thought, he took another deep breathe before descending down towards a familiar clearing among the trees. There was smoke rising from a two-story hut's chimney where he knew Inuyasha's mate, the miko lady Kagome would soon prepare her husband's meal. It was no secret that half-demons were hearty eaters, and with a family of four it would keep the woman on her toes daily.

Landing silently, he gave a quick sniff of the air to search for Inuyasha before feeling a small bit of pressure on the back of his leg.

Slowly he looked down to see his two-year old nephew, Maru, clinging to the back of his left pant leg. Like his father, he had white puppy dog ears on his head, but possessed his mother's human hazel eyes that sparkled with young mischief.

"Uncle! I knew it! I told Yuka you would come! She didn't believe me, but I told her I knew it by my nose! And now your here!"

Giving a small smirk, Sesshomaru kneeled till he was eye level with the small half Inu pup.

"Did you now?"

Maru nodded proudly, "Uh-huh! You and Father always say that our noses are the key to survival and fighting! I've been practicing lots!"

Sesshomaru let his smirk grow a bit in pride of the youth's early intelligence; he put a hand on the boy's soft head to lightly pat.

"Good boy, lead me to your father."

"Of course! He's training Yuka with Mother right now in the back, as soon as I smelled your scent I came running to get you!"

Sesshomaru lifted the small pup onto his left shoulder where his armor didn't cover and used his demon speed to race towards Inuyasha' scent a few yards behind the hut.

Maru squealed in delight the whole way till they reached a smaller clearing where soft grass and wild herbs grow. The pup jumped off his shoulder to find his mother, whom was sitting on the ground in her priestess attire picking editable mushrooms near a thick tree trunk. She smiled kindly as her son giggled before jumping into her open arms, looking up to smile at her brother-in-law.

"Hello big brother, welcome back! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head politely to Inuyasha's mate, she was an honorable woman, and he never did admit out loud that her gentle nature was rubbing off on his rash little half-brother, so he had enough respect for her.

She was also just as stubborn as her husband and knew how to stand up to him as a strong female. She had even once slapped a wolf tribal leader, lord Koga for making advances towards her years ago when she was engaged to Inuyasha in secret, due to their titles. It shocked some of those present at the social event when Kagome revealed that Koga was already engaged to his future wife Ayame, and that if he ever flirted with her again she would tell his fiancé and help in punishing him severely till he learned his lesson.

Her quick temper and righteous judgments made her a well-known figure in the western lands for her great talents and gentle kindness to those around her. Even at a young age she was often hired by local villages and rich nobles to help exterminate smaller petty demons from causing trouble, healing the sick, teaching children, or being a midwife. She was also well known for being very pretty for her youth, and her brave determination made her even more awe inspiring as a human female.

Sesshomaru smirked as he remembered how his antisocial little brother had tried to ignore her whenever she was invited to the palace to report to Inukimi about the progress of the subjects. It wasn't until the social incident where she had slapped the wolf Koga that Inuyasha had gotten over his denial and actually spoke to her. After that day he would follow her like a puppy whenever she was near the palace grounds, or offered to accompany her on her travels since he (conveniently) was traveling in the same direction on inspection of the villages. If anyone dared question his intentions, he would growl at them and say he was protecting her purity as a good friend.

Sesshomaru didn't mind so much that Inuyasha was surprising everyone that he was openly protecting a lower classed miko for months on end, and the rumors were already spreading that they were starting to fall in love. Lady Inukimi, however, wasn't too thrilled. She had never liked her step-son, since he was a constant reminder of her late husband and his second wife. However, she had found her opportunity in removing him, by bringing Inuyasha and Kagome before the demon council and her own court demanding that they reveal their (not very subtle) secret. Both Inuyash and Kagome, being the courageous beings they were, openly admitted that they loved one another and wished to marry, with or without the blessing of the council. The council had been split down the middle in a decision, but Inukimi pulled her wrath as Lady Mother and threatened Inuyahsa's title and birthrights if he didn't marry the miko.

In the end, Inuyasha had given up his title and rights as a noble (as limited as they were), to the simple life with his loving mate. Both of their reputations were tarnished by society, but there were many common folk who would say nothing but positive things about the couple. They, and their two children, were well respected in the village Endo and other local areas near the thick forest.

Speaking of children, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that lady Kagome's waist was once again expanded causing a bulge where he smelled a new life growing from the distance. He almost shook his head at the ardacity of Inuyasha, having only been married for four years the half-demon seemed determined to grow his own tribe of off-spring.

Looking away to the spot in the middle of the grove, Inuyasha in his red robe of the fire-rat was sitting across from his four year old daughter Yuka, who looked more like him with the white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes. The difference they had was not only was one of them a bigger male and a smaller child-like female pup, but Inuyasha's hair was more wild and longer down his back than his daughter's wavy curls. They were facing each other as they sat on the grass while Inuyasha continued the lesson.

"...and remember, even with your eyes closed you can still feel the ki of those around you with your senses. Ok, let's try it, what do you sense behind you?"

The little half-Inu girl smiled in delight like her mother and shut her amber eyes while taking a deep breathe, "I smell Mama, of course, and I sense Maru cause he's laughing with her...and I think there's someone else here...am I right?"

Inuyasha smirked and snorted, "Keh, turn around and look then."

The little pup opened her eyes and sniffed before jumping excitedly to her feet, "Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked gently at his cute little niece as she raced towards him as fast as her small legs could carry her, she was pretty fast for her age due to the demon blood inside of her.

He kneeled as he had with Maru and scooped her up for a quick hug as she gave his nose a quick lick before giggling.

"Yuka, learning ki is important, good girl smelling me."

She nodded her small head, her long hair bobbing with it over her shoulders proudly, "Yup! How long are you staying?"

As much as he was comfortable visiting His half-brother's family, he knew he would have to return before his mother sent out guards to search for him, and he didn't want to endanger Kagome and the pups. Although he still couldn't understand why his mother couldn't see how beautiful the children from her step-son produced.

He looked towards Inuyasha, who raised a black eyebrow in his direction, "Yeah, Sesshomaru, how long you planning on staying this time?"

"Hmph, that depends on you, little brother, are you going to waste my time or spare?"

Inuyasha grunted as he got to his feet, "Yeah, yeah, keep your fur on. Kagome, we'll be back in an hour or two. Do you need help getting the brats inside?"

Yuka looked at him with annoyed look, "Daddy! Geez!"

Inuyasha lifted his squirming daughter off his older brother's shoulder to tickle her, her squeals made her little brother laugh as well.

"Alright pups, listen up! You help your mother get home safely, if anything happens you smell me and come running, got it?"

"Hai!" Both pups spoke up in union, their tired mother slowly getting up to adjust herself and her basket full of herbs, roots, and mushrooms.

"Inuyasha, don't worry! This pup is not arriving in another few months. Now, I want you two to be careful and behave yourselves, got it?!"

Her stern voice almost made everyone snap to a better attention, Inuyasha smirk grew as he turned his back to walk away mumbling, "Woman, always worrying for nothing...Hey, you coming lord fluffy?"

Sesshomaru gave an irritating growl to the childhood nickname as he jogged to catch up, his niece and nephew giggling with their mother behind them.

...

"Whoa! Geez, we're sparing, not in battle again! What's eating ya?"Inuyasha glared at his brother as he continued to dodge a few more potential hits, it had become so intense that now he was avoiding Sesshomaru by jumping off trees to glide over his head.

Sesshomaru growled and jumped into the air as well to punch harder on Inuyasha's left arm, "Nothing bothers this Sesshomaru!"

Inuyahsa dodged again by using his bare foot to kick out and use Sesshomaru's shoulder to vault to a higher elevation and drive a hit to the back.

The younger brother rolled his eyes as he landed back on the ground into a better position to wait for Sesshomaru to gather himself.

"We're not in the palace Sesshomaru, you can stop talking formally while we're out here, and you just don't want to talk about it because you'll get embarrassed, right?"

Sesshomaru silently glared back and without a word pulled out his poisonous whip and lashed it towards Inuyasha, who dodged it by using this fire-robe to cover his face.

"Alright! Geez! We'll move onto weapons now, you happy?"

Scoffing at Inuyasha's babbling, Sesshomaru drew his father's sword, Tensage, and charged in.

Inuyasha pulled out his own inherited sword, Tenseiga, transforming into a large fang to defend against Sesshomaru's.

Both brothers gave their own defined smirk at one another before they jumped higher into the air to parry.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a small smile, this was what he enjoyed. Sparing with Inuyasha was always a challenge, a challenge they both missed since they were separated by Inukimi's orders.

Many expected Sesshomaru to hate Inuyahsa when they were young, but were surprised to see that he tolerated him pretty well with silent approval. He knew that his father had his reasons for taking a second wife out of love and a matter of state, the marriage with his first wife had been arranged in their youth and had been doomed from the beginning.

They may have had the same noble pedigree and upbringing as pure white dog demons, but while lord Inunotashio was wise and a gifted leader whom cared for his people and lands, his beautiful new bride had no compassion or care for anyone around her. Lady Inukimi was spoiled in her youth and flaunted her beauty and riches to gain favors and compliments, and refused to even look upon the common people she was supposed to care for. She did take care of minor issues, but left the rest of the state issues and foreign affairs to her husband and the advisors. It didn't help her case that Lady Izayoi, her husband's second wife, was loved by all whom met her and held the lord's heart more tenderly with care.

Lady Izayoi was raised to be a graceful and righteous human noble, however she always gave an honest warm appearance and a kind understanding that made her a favorite among the subjects, both demon and human. She was well educated and had a passion for the lands that rivaled her husband's, her devotion to her responsibilities and the family household brought on confusion at first but was soon brushed aside after a bold word or quick smile from her lips. The gleam in Inunotashio's eyes and open admiration was also clear indications that the human lady Izayoi was indeed the true life mate of the great dog demon.

After the deaths of the lord and his second wife during the raid of the panther demons, Lady Inukimi claimed that she needed time to mourn and allowed her selfish advisors have control over the lands of the West and its habitants. It was this foolish decision that nearly had the sons of the great dog demon killed together, the advisors maybe pure blooded demons but they feared the powerful young lords, and with that gave the idea of losing their new power and have sought on numerous occasions to take more from lord Sesshomaru's responsibilities. Their flattery and mocking kept them alive and working for the Lady Mother, but they were narrow-minded fools that needed to give up their powers…soon.

Sesshomaru dodged another strike and smirked as he watched Inuyasha leap into the air above his head to present a high-stance strike with his sword above his head.

Both brothers knew that only Sesshomaru could fly and had more mystical abilities than Inuyahsa, but the younger half-demon could still glide and had a few abilities of his own that he continued to prefect since their youth. Since they had the demonic abilities to endure in stamina they had always been well matched sparring partners, and while they knew each other's moves very well, it was still a challenge they looked forward to.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously in return to his older half-brother's smirk and allowed gravity to bring him down to earth, and over Sesshomaru's parry.

...

The two brothers returned to the hut after another hour of sparing one another, they stopped at the stream to wash any dirt or dust off themselves, knowing Kagome will scold them if they didn't.

They were warmly greeted by the pups and the steaming wild rabbit stew and seasoned noodles (much to Inuyasha's delight, RAMEN!) as soon as they entered the hut.

Sesshomaru never verbally said that he enjoyed the simple meals prepared by his sister-in-law compared to the richer foods at the palace, but he suspected that she somehow knew by the way she kept refilling his bowl with noodles and raw rabbit meat.

Inuyasha and his pups had even bigger appetites as they gobbled down bowl after bowl of hot soup and noodles with fully cooked meat. Kagome only ate three servings quietly as she talked with her husband and children with a bright smile. Her husband occasionally giving her heated looks when the pups weren't looking, causing the poor woman's face to turn red.

Despite the occasional noises and happy voices of the close family, Sesshomaru secretly enjoyed every moment of warmth. He and Inuyasha knew as Alpha males that showing too many emotions would make them appear weak, but they did engage in fun conversations with the overly excited pups.

As soon as the supper was over, the pups wrestled on the mats with their father while their mother and uncle looked on. It was important survival training and bonding when an Inu father play-fought with his pups.

Kagome poured her brother in-law a flat bowl of sake before returning to the smaller kitchen to wash the dishes. Her husband watched her slowly leave and turned to the young pups tugging on his right leg to pluck them up by the napes of their necks.

"Alright pups, go attack Uncle Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted slightly and felt is body tense before he was tackled quickly by two small balls of excitement and fluff.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! Play! Play!"

He shrugged and lowly growled his approval before pinning the squealing pups with one arm before drinking the rest of his sake.

Yuka wrinkled her nose in a cute manner, "Come on! Better!"

"Hmph!"

"Pppppllllllleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee?" Both pups whined as they opened their eyes widely to pout.

Giving them a small reserved smirk he growled again and released them so they could try and defeat him easier while their father was busy in the kitchen with his mate.

…

A couple hours later, the two brothers sat on the wooden front porch to watch the sunset and relax while the exhausted pups prepared for bed.

"Here you are, I'll go put the children to sleep while you finish your discussion." Kagome said softly as she set down a tray with a small pot and a couple of cups, the relaxing aroma rose with the steam from the pot's spout. The fresh herbal smell was refreshing to Sesshomaru's nose as he took his cup for a small sip.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could rise to her feet to go back into the hut, "Thanks, Ai."

Sesshomaru looked away politely as Inuyasha gently kissed his wife before helping her to her feet so she could return to their children.

There was a still silence as the sun slowly set over the forest trees, the nightlife was already starting to awaken with crickets and bullfrogs heading towards the nearby stream to drink and find food. Overall, the setting was quiet and peaceful.

Inuyasha poured more tea into their cups before sitting back against the wall, his sword pulled up next to his chest as he lounged.

"Keh, you gonna tell me what's eating ya or what?"

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned, why did his half-brother have to be impatient at times?

Taking his silence as a no, Inuyasha sighed and blew on his tea before taking another sip, "Ya know, if it's about that dumb set up your mother is putting together, just say so!"

Sesshomaru growled as he looked out into the darkness, "What would that change? This one's hands are tied politically and morally. What would you propose I do, go out into the world for a few years to find the perfect female, who may or may not exist? And be able to get past my mother and her vulgar advisors?"

Inuyasha looked down into his cup as he watched the tea leaves float around, "I told you in the past, you should have let me kill them. You would still be able the rule the lands in father's place, and I'd have the people and the armies behind you for support. Kagome and I should have stayed to help you secure your position sooner! We were father's left and right hands, how could we not succeed-?"

"Silence, little brother, if you and your woman would have stayed, we both know the pups would have never had been born. It was my choice in the end, I'm the eldest and heir, I will approve of our clan's traditions and allow my mother to grieve properly..."

Inuyasha snorted in disdain, "Keh! Ridiculous, I didn't need you to play the martyr in all this you know!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to glare back, "And have one of the best dog generals lead an uprising against our own leaders after our great father's death? It could have crippled us and weaken the ties to our allies. No, the threats of the panther demon tribe are low now, and we need to keep the peace among the lands for as long as we can… but I have been getting reports from the coast that the bat demons you encountered years ago in battle might form an alliance with them."

"What! You can't be serious! Why hasn't anything been done about it?"

Sesshomaru lowly growled and raised a flat palm upward, "Calm yourself, my mother used diplomacy to stall for time...another reason why they haven't attacked yet is because their nobles have sent four of their daughters to be tested by my mother to see if any of them will wed to me. I didn't bring it up with her today, but I knew them as soon as I smelled them."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose up, before stooping down with an angry expression, "Sesshomaru! You can't do this! The Panther demons and Bat demon tribes are all successful assassins, they were part of the reason the old man died outside the battlefield. No offence, but what was that fea-bitten old dog of a mother of yours thinking?! They'll only use the power of the lands for political means before attacking us at a closer angle. I thought I heard that your mother was inviting only females that were from the west and our allies, right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head once before loosening his stiff back against a post to watch the night life, "She's becoming desperate, and I think her advisors are the ones encouraging her in her selfish ideals..."

Inuyasha grumbled as he clutched his sword in a tighter grip, "I knew I should have killed those bastards years ago..."

"Killing off court officials will not rest well with our allies and subjects...although I confess that I too have had the temptation to rid ourselves of those fools."

There was another moment of silence as both brothers brooded silently before Inuyasha yawned, "So, you miss the old man?"

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky as the daylights faded to a darker night with bright stars, "Do you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Everyday...and my mother too of course...things made more sense back then ya know? They always knew what to say and do...I often wonder what they both would have thought of Kagome and the pups, my actions to protect them and carve a new life outside the palace...if it wasn't for the official pardon you drafted for my early retirement; my mate and I could have been killed..."

"Hmph, knowing Father and lady Izayoi, they would have been thrilled for your choice of a mate, and proud to be grandparents to those pups."

"I-I'm ...sorry..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit before looking over his shoulder at his downcast brother as he continued.

"It's my fault that you are now in the predicament that you're in, maybe I should have kept Kagome as a secret lover and kept my position as general, then you wouldn't have to deal with all the shit your mother puts on you...now her choosing your own wife with the wrong political means has gone too far...you risked your life and title to save Kagome's life and my own. You should have the right as lord to choose your own mate as I have! When will these stupid high class demons and humans realize that you can't fight nature's course?"

Shocked at Inuyasha's speech, Sesshomaru shifted himself to sit before his brother with his arms and legs crossed, "You and I both know that you would never harm your mate's good name, and you would want her fulltime for all the right reasons as a wife later on even if she was publically unattached. You love that woman too much to allow her any harm, don't shame you're past actions or you will shame her."

Inuyasha smirked knowingly as his older half-brother looked back into the now blackened evening; the subject was finished, for now.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha poured them both more herbal tea, "Hey, were there any females that appealed to you today, at all?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and silently sipped his tea as he glared into an invisible void.

The half-demon shrugged his shoulders before draining his cup, he was used to his older brother being quieter than him, but it didn't stop him from pestering Sesshomaru a little.

"Alright, is there anything you can say about any of them that ticked ya off the most?"

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust before draining is last cup of tea, "HMPH, they all smell bad."

...

Lord Sesshomaru returned to the Western palace late in the night to hear Jaken screaming frantically at the guards to follow his orders to the main hall to arrest some 'invaders' that had just arrived at the castle.

Curious and suspicious of any activities from the bats and panther tribes that could lead to potential war, he silently followed the guards to where the imp was squawking.

"...brazen old hag, you're too late! The selection process was early this morning, and the Lady Mother cannot be disturbed! As I said before, leave the castle at once or we will use force if necessary!"

Sesshomaru peeked his head around the corner of the doorway to see the imp waving his two headed staff at two human females in muddy drenched kimonos. They looked more like homeless beggars than spies. Although the elderly woman was wearing similar priestess garb as Inuyasha'a mate Kagome would wear, she was sporting a quiver of a few wooden arrows and wooden re-curved bow in her left hand to hid a smaller shivering figure behind her, they were obviously not a threat.

He also noted that the shivering wet figure was also female by the smell and curves of her robe tightening on her due to its wet condition. However, there was so much clay and mud on her that he couldn't distinguish what type of scent she had, and her face was covered with a hood so no one could tell what she looked like.

_Perhaps another older human priestess_, he reckoned before he stepped out of the shadows to counter Jaken's behavior.

"Jaken, what is meaning of this?" Even though his voice was monotone and low, it did have a menacing side to it that made all the occupants in the room stiffen at attention as he walked into the center of the room.

"M-m-master lord Sesshomaru! Y-you have returned! Your mother was most worried when you didn't arrive for dinner, your lordship-"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru cut him off, picking up a new yet weak sweet scent as he walked closer towards the two females, whom were now bowing low at the waist to him in respect, the stout elderly woman with the eye patch was assisting the skinnier one as if she was very weak.

"My Lord, please have mercy on my lady, she has traveled a far distance and faced many dangers to come here. The Lady Mother sent a royal dispatch as well a few weeks ago, we were only a few hours late due to bandits at the Eastern border."

Sesshomaru gave the now quivering Jaken on the floor a small glare, "Do you have the formal invite on you by chance, everyone coming to my Mother's event is required to have one."

The older woman nodded and reached into her sleeve to reveal the formal scroll that bore his family waxed seal on the side, it looked wrinkled from the journey, but as he opened it he realized that it was legible and addressed to a noble family known as Koiashi, while part of the western lands they lived on the eastern side near the Fuji province.

Sesshomaru made a quick mental note to inquire Inuyasha about the Fuji providence since he led a campaign there in the past to see if there was anything he needed to know.

Returning his eyes back to the letter, he read that his mother heard rumors about how their only daughter (their youngest child of four) was considered an exceptional beauty with great talents, requesting that the princess should participate in her selecting event in finding a wife for her son, and if the girl was impure or unavailable it would be wiser to pay a year's worth of gold to compensate the loss.

Narrowing his eyes and reining in his temper to keep from shredding the letter, he rolled it back into place before handing it over to the elderly miko.

"Tell me what happened since the first day you left, lady..."

"Kaede, I am the elderly priestess Kaede of the village of Endo, I once tutored and protected the royal children of Koiashi. The eldest brother, Sheguri, humbly asked me to accompany their sister as a guardian and teacher again, I am considered a trustworthy ally to the family."

Sesshomaru nodded his head out of respect to the elderly miko, "Are you the only protection detail assigned for the journey?"

Kaede shook her head before laying a comforting hand on the arm of her companion, "No, I was the only female besides the princess out of a company of thirty men, her older brothers were also among them. Ever since their parent's died, they had been very protective over their lovely sister."

The dog demon lord looked to the side to lift a hand to dismiss the guards whom were just standing around doing nothing, "When and where were you attacked?"

"Our original plan was to travel through Endo and past the forests of Inuyasha in the direction of the castle, but one of our military officers got into an argument with me about the directions because of my age so our plans were changed, much to my disproval. Three days ago we were crossing the Movatha pass near Snake river when we were ambushed by a large gang of thieves. We were robbed of everything but the clothes on our backs, I hid our documents in my robe since I knew they wouldn't search me. They kept us hostage for a few hours before they started killing everyone, one by one."

The hooded companion's shoulders were now silently shaking as if she were remembering the terrifying experience as lady Kaede took a breath before going on.

"The young lords were originally going to be taken as hostages for ransom money, but these men, humans and one demon, received word from their leader that everyone needed to die. It was a terrifying night indeed, and when the opportunity presented itself to flee I grabbed the princess and ran for it. I was also able to grab my weapons during the chaos, which I ended up using to keep those following us away. We have been doing nothing but walking for the past two days. I pray you will be merciful in putting a roof over the poor woman's head until her mourning has passed, milord. And if she doesn't wish to compete I will do what I can as a guardian to find her a new home or place to stay until it is safe to return to the province."

Sesshomaru's brows narrowed, "You have this one's permission to rest and recover with your companion, but what became of the lady you were guarding?"

Both females stiffened before turning their heads to face each other, lady Kaede was the only one to speak.

"Milord, this be the lady right next to me!"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened a bit as he stepped closer to take a deeper smell of the hooded female, realizing that he couldn't get any other scent from her nor Kaede.

Kaede seemed to understand his predicament, "The reason you cannot smell us is because I convinced the lady to walk through ponds and mud our clothing with soil to mask our scent from the bandits and wolves in the area as we traveled. Forgive us for the informalities."

Curious, Sesshomaru peered closer to see if he could catch a glimpse of skin from under the long hood, but even the female behind it seem shy by his looking by stepping behind Kaede.

The old woman smiled gently at the supposed princess with a rough chuckle, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he's a gentle dog at heart, let him see your face once before we retire. I understand you'll need rest little Rin, but please remove the hood so I can clean it."

Slowly with care a pair of small gloved hands pulled the scarves that held the hood together with the dry muddy clay, once the clasps were undone the thick hood was pulled off the young female's face.

As she turned her head to the side to pull the remaining coverings off of her head and hood, Sesshomaru found himself taking a quick sniff of her scent before fully looking at the young lady.

The small portion of her scent was making his head spin with its soft yet sweet fragrance of honeysuckle, jasmine, and wild greenery from her trip.

She was young...but all the discussions about her beauty didn't do her justice in the least. She was one of the most beguiling human females he had ever seen in his long life!

He felt his heart stop and vision blur as his eyes widened to watching her remove one of her gloves to use a small pale hand to comb out her smooth looking dark brown hair, her bangs had a few wild curls to it as she smoothed it back behind her ear. Her face had high cheekbone like muscles, and angular small chin, naturally red pouty lips that looked a bit dry but still interesting to admire. The lady looked away for a second out of shyness before lifting her eyes to fully look up at him, her humbleness making her appear mysterious and inviting.

The proud lord found his cold exterior slowly melt away when his amber eyes came into contact with her wide dark brown ones. Her eyes were that of innocence, but a hidden sadness was clouding them as if a former sparkle had been removed. He felt his eyes widen and his jaw slack, his body wanting to move closer to look deeper into her depts.

Their gaze ended as soon as it started when the lady gasped for breathe before fainting unconscious, her body would have hit the floor if he didn't react quickly to gather her in his arms. She was light and felt thin about her waist, but there were still traces of full curves under the muddy robes. What had himself inwardly surprised was how fast he had become to reach her and why he had helped the strange female in the first place?

Kaede gasped and rushed to lightly shake her lady's pale hand, "Milady! Little Rin? Please forgive her milord, she has been fighting to survive without nourishment for three days now with little sleep...please be merciful and help her, even if it is for a day or so-"

Sesshomaru looked at the old miko from the corner of his eye, "The lady and yourself will stay as long as it takes, until she recovers from her trauma and health. The house of Inu will provide sanctuary to the lady Koiashai. She and you and will be under this one's protection until new preparations have been made. This one will lead you to your quarters..."

Not waiting for a reply, lord Sesshomaru turned and quietly walked out the doorway, the guards clearing the way and returning to their post, lady Kaede walked quietly behind him as he lead them down the torch-lit hallways. He found himself feeling both joyful and concerned as he held the unconscious woman close to his chest, careful to avoid the spikes in his armor. He had never held nor carried a female, let alone a young pretty human, in his life…and he found himself becoming very protective of the lady in his arms.

By the time he had reached one of the open guest rooms furthest from the other visitors' rooms, he felt rather reluctant to release the human lady upon a bed of rich red silk. She stirred a bit in her sleep, and he smelled a few salty tears before they ran down her flushed cheeks.

He couldn't help but notice that even in distress or sleep she was still lovely to look at. This lady Rin had experienced too much in such a short time, any normal weak female would have returned to her home to mourn and be consoled by her maids. This female was clearly upset by the past events, but she still was making an effort to present herself as a

After assigning a few servants to assist the elderly Kaede by building a fire in the fireplace and ordering new clothing for the ladies, he retired to his quarters for a sleepless night of questioning his new found emotions towards the new lady guest.

...

Needless to say, his mother was just as surprised as he was last night. She had arrived for the morning meal with her son, explaining how she had spent hours listening to protesting chaperones who were then ordered to remove their already engaged or under-aged females.

"...the things I learned my son were not as entertaining as I had hoped, some of those _children_ had not even had their first maternal cycle yet! Not even the smell of mating material in their hormones, can you imagine! They would have made our family a laughingstock of society! They finally admitted that it was done to not pay the tax I issued, how insensitive these people are! I do need the funds for my event!"

Sesshomaru put down his chopsticks holding a piece of raw beef to grab his tea cup to keep from breaking something fragile as his mother rabbled on about her woes.

He was about to bring up the tax issue, and why it wasn't needed, when Jaken spoke up first.

"Indeed Lady Mother, especially now that we are hosting a filthy human princess who arrived late last night!"

Sesshomaru was about to growl and snap at the mouthy imp, but his mother had already him to it by grabbing Jaken by the throat with her white furry tail like a whip to pull him over to her.

'WHAT?" She asked him with a cool yet furious voice. Sesshomaru adjusted his feet to get up and explain, but Jaken beat him to it once again.

"L-l-late last night after d-d-dark, two women! An old hag and a young human beauty in muddy rags! They even had the royal invite in their possession; they claimed they were late due to an attack by bandits! I lingered in the doorway listening to their tale, even lord Sesshomaru knows-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiii!"

BLAM!

Sesshomaru and few of the servants watched as Lady Inukimi had cut off Jaken by flinging him into a wall in the private dining area. The imp slide down the wall and landed on the wooden floor with a thud and groan.

The female demoness turned her eyes back to her son for an explanation, "When were you going to tell me, SON? Who is she, what is she, and where did she come from?!"

Sesshomaru knew that if he appeared interested and caring it could endanger lady Rin and old Kaede, and knowing his mother, she would always chose what he did the opposite of anyways.

Fixing his face quickly to look and sound bored with the subject; he picked up his chopsticks again to continue eating as he told his mother a few details.

"Yes, an old priestess and human princess arrived to the castle late last night while you were resting from your event fixing. Both were human, and had the official invite with our family seal on it. This one read it and apparently the lady is the only daughter of the Kioiashi family of the Fuji providence. They were robbed three days prior before their late arrival to the palace, leaving them with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and a bow with four arrows to defend themselves with-"

His mother cut him off, "Oh yes! Now I remember, Fuji has always had good trade until the brats' parent's died...Tell me son, are the rumors true? Is this human princess, as idiotic as it sounds, as breath-taking as they say? Although I haven't seen a female that had beauty that rivaled a pure demoness, such as myself..."

Sesshomaru avoided her gaze to reach for a bowl of rice and raw pork, "This one is not the best judge of what is considered attractive..."

Lady Inukimi moaned and rested her head in her hand, "Yes my son, over the years I've noticed that you can never be impressed by even the most simplest of pleasure. Are they still here, the human guests I mean, I wish to see for myself!"

"They are in one of the guest chambers to recover for a few days-"

Lady Inukimi slammed her tea cup down on the wooden tray, putting a dent in it and making the dishes spill, "I don't care! I want to know more to see if she truly is a princess or not!"

...

Sesshomaru silently followed his mother's advisors without their knowledge as they gathered with his mother in the ceremony hall to bring in lady Rin and Kaede for inspection.

Jumping towards the roof, to get a better view without being seen, he leapt through one of the tower's windows to sit on one of the high beams that connected to the ceiling.

As soon as he got into a comfortable position, the guards arrived with Rin and Kaede. Both of them were given fresh new clothes to replace their dirty ones the night before. Kaede still wore the garb of a priestess, but Rin looked very different from the night before. She even smelled more appealing to him due to the filth caking her body been washed away from the night before. Her flowery scent mixed with smooth honey brought out the creaminess of her skin and cheeks. The kimono robes given to her were a combination of reds, whites, and deep purples from the obi bow and long sleeves, the gracefully way she carried herself was enough of an indication that she did indeed have experience wearing and walking quietly in them.

Even from his high advantage point, there was no question in his mind that he found her appearance rather…refreshing.

Lady Rin's eyelids were lowered out of respect for his mother, but the lord knew that he would have to prepare himself better for when he would catch a glimpse of her deep dark eyes again.

Glancing from above, he noticed her hair looked dark brown (not quite black as normal humans), and had a smooth shine to it as if to indicate it's softness even though it was pulled into a simple, yet elegant knot with a single jeweled clip to secure it. Clutching his nails into the wooden beams, he fought the idea of running a finger through the strands.

What also pleased the dog lord was the fact that she hadn't powdered her face, nor put on oily paints around her eyes to make her face look doll-like. Her natural features were enough to make a classic yet different class of loveliness.

His mother stood from her tall daisies to gracefully walk down once everyone had finished bowing respectfully.

"You are Lady Rin I presume?"

Lady Rin didn't lift her head or eyes as she slowly nodded her head, she didn't open her eyes nor move as the Lady Mother scrutinized her with narrowed eyes.

"I have heard countless rumors that the princess of Koiashi was more beautiful than her own late mother…the lady Satsuki…whom was sought after by both human and demon lords since she came of age…I was even told in details by witnesses that a pure blood demoness could rival her grace and beauty…how am I to believe this new word of gossip that this human specimen before me, has the possibility of being MORE than EVEN HER Own Mother?!"

Her snarl had caused everyone but Sesshomaru and lady Rin to jump nearly out of their skins, even if her furious face was close to lady Rin's.

Lady Inukimi continued her frustrations as she continued to pace in an angry manner, "I have already had to remove more than half the females that were invited to my event, HALF! All I wanted was for a sophisticated event for REAL ladies of virtue and promise to continue what is left of the line of Inu…and what do I have left? A few filthy bats, a panther, a sick half-breed raven, a wind sorceress, a smelly cat, and now…A LOWLY HUMAN CLAIMING SHE IS A REAL PRINCESS! I couldn't even keep a real dog demoness or canine due to not being old enough, or lying of their betrothals! One was even with a cub in her womb! What fool did they even consider me for? They had no consideration for my nerves and sorrows! It's my duty to provide and find a TRUE LADY to carry on my title and I will settle for NO LESS than the Best there IS! Have I made myself CLEAR?!"

The demon advisors cringed and nodded their heads frantically as to not wishing to upset their lady further, knowing that if they opposed it could mean their lives or bodily functions.

Lady Rin and Kaede each took a deep steadying breath and the elderly miko spoke with a gentle patient tone, "Aye milady, we can understand your frustrations indeed, and I can personally assure you that the young lady before you is a pure and fine specimen that humanity can produce for your ladyship's skilled eye. If I may ease your mind, the late lady Satsuki was indeed a lovely woman of her youth, but her greatest beauty was her warm and wise personality that made her loved by all who met her while she still walked this earth.

"My charge is still recovering from a traumatic experience, as I'm sure thee were informed, however we do request her ladyship's gracious charity towards our plight since our lords and guards have been murdered, even in my lady's presence, causing not only our traveling plans to be altered, but a change in your government system."

The lady Inukimi's pale eyebrows lifted as she faced the elderly miko, "Explain!"

Lady Kaede nodded her head respectfully, "Since my charge is now the only one remaining of the Koiashi household, it is imperative that she meet with the lord's advisors at once to give her a full lady's status, she's not a mere human princess anymore…since the horrific deaths of all three older brothers, she is now your headwoman and representative in charge of the entire Fuji providence. This new information must be proclaimed to the other lands as well of her new status, this new change will affect you as I'm sure your own advisors have described to you…"

The Lady Mother's surprised and frowning face jerked to her cringing advisors still sitting on their respective cushions.

"Is this correct?!" She barked in their direction.

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken clutched his staff shuttering in fear, but was the only one to find his voice to answer, "I-I-It, well, t-t-that is true, milady…due to her new status, the lady Rin's that is, she will-I mean has- become the most powerful human female of the regions not only due to her status inherited, but because the Fuji province is our most successful trade unit…S-s-since this trade does provide the majority of our accounts of the West, w-w-we need to verify this new information with her advisors and the other regions immediately, or else our trade routes will falter and put us behind schedule! Our treasury is already hanging in the balance as it is since the Great Dog Demon perished and the war was costly…and the other pressing issue we have is a child lady being in-charge of so much fortune and influence!"

The young dog lord kept his eyes trained on the little lady Rin throughout the entire exchange, he raised an eyebrow as he grew more intrigued at the notion that a human female so young could handle the leadership and responsibility required of her new status. She hadn't reacted in shock or opened her eyes at all to indicate her emotions to confirm or deny what had changed; indicating that she was already well informed of the situation and was choosing not to waste time in repeating what should have already been discussed before the formal introductions were made.

The elderly Kaede seemed to answer his question as she stood next to her charge with a proud and motherly smile, "She may be young and a human, milady, but you can be rest assured that lady Rin has a fine and true character more than befitting of a true lady-"

"ENOUGH! I will hear no more of this!" Lady Inukimi lifted a hand and continued till her barks became annoying whines to her son's sensitive ears.

"There is no possibility that this…child…has not only out ranked the other ladies I have recruited into my event, but now this child is in charge of my richest province needed to pay for my event and needs?! This is unacceptable!"

Kaede frowned and lifted a calm hand, "Milady, if I may? My lady Rin has no wish to participate in your event anymore, and we have both agreed that she must return to the Fuji province to finish partaking in not only her family's business affairs, but she needs to see to the new construction of the family shrine and hire some men to find what is left of the late lords' remains to bury so she may properly mourn their ascendance to heaven. Since we were robbed and our escorts killed, we have nothing to pay or means of traveling back which is why we must seek your ladyship's approval to send messengers, or request a small sum of money to pay for safer traveling expenses. I'm afraid that her life has not only become more valuable by worldly means, but life-threatening as her late kin."

The Lady Mother waved her comments off and turned her back to them as she walked up to her dais to sit again, "Talk to my advisors about this arrangements, I don't deal in frugal details…however, I will not allow…lady Rin…to leave just yet."

All occupants in the room, except lady Rin of course, looked at the demoness with wide eyes. Kaede spoke up first, "Milady, why do you do this? This is most inappropriate, and the situation cannot be set aside any longer! We must contact your business allies and connections at once!"

Lady Inukimi put on a stoic face and flicked a clawed hand into the air as if she didn't have a care in the world, "Work on it with my advisors, those matters bore me…I want to be entertained and now I see what will be a new interesting activity in the next coming weeks…"

Kaede put a reassuring hand over the now clenched and shaking hands of lady Rin's, "Y-You can't mean-?"

"Why not? If she is truly a lady as you claim she is, she should be able to pass my challenges easily…if she does I'll release her to return to her home in the Fuji province to marry some lowly human to continue to make my palace rich and full…I cannot condone accepting a human lady to marry my perfect son anyways…But, if she doesn't pass, any of my tests, to the smallest detail, I will strip her of her title and pass it down to any demon lord of my choosing…humans cannot become more powerful than demons in this society…I wish to be entertained, and I always get what I want…"


End file.
